


Well Suited for the Task

by rainy_afternoons



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Implied relationships between alex and others, Lots More Tags to Come, M/M, Snogging, bottom!Miles, pinning, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_afternoons/pseuds/rainy_afternoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles getting whirled around in a certain Northerner's grasp. Not much else to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Suited for the Task

  


+

  


Miles trudged down the hall to his dressing room, still out of breath and buzzing with energy in his veins from their show that, much to the disappointment of the crowd, had come to its end. Alex was nowhere to be found, despite both of them leaving the stage at the same time. Finally pulling in enough air into his bloodstream, Miles slowed his pace to a more leisurely stroll, a wide smile spreading on his face from the surge of excitement flowing through his limbs.

  


His feeling of mirth was not long undisturbed as he felt a sharp tug on his shoulder and the wind being knocked out of him as his back collided with the cold flat wall. Miles grunted, his face scrunching up at the dull throb forming in the back of his head.

  


He slowly peeled open his eyes as he tried to  lift a hand to the rub his aching skull, his attempt intercepted by an arm fixed above his shoulder.

  


"What the-?" Miles' vision met with the bright lights of the hallway and the fiery glare of Alex, wait - Alex?    
  
"Al, the fuck? That hurt, ya know." the younger man spat feverishly, wincing at the pain still.   
  
His pain is dampened by the curve of Alex's mouth now forming a devious smirk, the soft pink lips in a slight pout.

  


"Sorry, love, didn't mean to be that rough with ya.” Alex cooed, a notably zealous lilt playing off his lips, “Aww, want me to kiss it better, babeh?”    
  
Miles finally slipped his arm above Alex's, giving him a playful glare as he soothed the stinging result of the wall.   
  


  


“Wouldn’t hurt to try, would it?” Miles joked, giving a toothy grin at Alex’s words. Though Miles was merely teasing, the older lad leaned in, his other hand making its way up Miles’ shoulder, fingers breezing up his neck to finally join Miles’ hand to cradle his head off of the wall. A step forward and Alex’s lip were already meeting his ear, warm breath sending shivers down Miles’ spine. He was crowded up against the wall, pinned by Alex’s touch turned gentle, trapped under the spell of his soft lips breezing past his neck. 

  


“Al?” Miles’ voice quavered, fearing both the possibility of Alex stopping his scrutiny of the tendons in his neck and the chance of him getting his kiss to make it better becoming much more probable every second.

  


“Hush, we are all alone, babeh, there's no need for worryin’, alreyt?” Alex spoke calmly,his head shifting back up again, one hand cradling Miles’ cheek as he pressed their foreheads together. “How can ya be sure, I mean-, anyone could see us in the hallway, I mean -” Miles began to stammer, words interrupted by him choking on his own breath.

  
  


“ _ Miles _ . You'll be fine, I promise. See what you've done, love? Now I've got to give ya a extra kiss to make yer worries go away,” Alex concluded. “I'm sure ya won't mind that, will ya?” He asked, a shimmer of worry bouncing in those chestnut eyes of his. Miles gave a brief shake of his head, a reassuring smile creeping back onto his face. “Nah, ‘m sure I won't mind another kiss, but make it count, yer only getting one,” Miles chuckled dryly, his cheeks turning a rosy pink under Alex's thumb. 

  


Alex gave him a slight pout in response, his thumb tracing over Miles’ bottom lip as he breathed a disappointed “Only one?” and moves in for his first (by Miles’ count) kiss. 

  


Miles inhaled sharply, his heartbeat skyrocketing as he feels soft lips press against his. They taste of lime, a bit of salt and a hint of Alex's tongue deepening the kiss. 

  


Alex's breath sailed out of his nose as he presses closer against Miles, leg slipping between his, fingers curling around the curve of his neck, trying to tug him closer still, like he never wants to get the taste of Miles off his lips. Maybe he doesn't. Hell, maybe he'll be okay, he doesn't mind kissing Miles, in fact he could put it as a hobby of his. Alex feels like NME would have written that about him somewhere already. 

  


Miles pulls away from the kiss, panting for air with those sweet red lips as he counts, “ _ One _ .”

  


Alex is in a similar state, trying to catch his breath as his leg slides higher and higher until it's between Miles’ thighs, resulting in a whimper and a stutter of breath. “Al-l?” he croaks, painfully aware of the leg between his.

  


“Hmm?” Alex cooed, his jaw cocking and lips pursed in a manner that screams confidence and mockery. “Your leg is-” Miles presses again, interrupted by Alex's smooth talking.  “I know where it is, Miles. Is somethin’ wrong? What if I joost-” He punctuates his words with his thigh pressing a tad harder into Miles’ crotch, earning him a whimper and a wheeze in response. “N-no, nothin’s w-wrong,” he managed to pant, his hold on Alex's hips becoming tighter as Alex moves in again.

  


“ _ Now,  _ to continue, I believe I was on  _ one,  _ weren't I?” He growls into Miles’ ear.

  


The younger man opens his mouth to correct him, only to be met with those soft pouty lips on his again.

  


Alex has got him pegged. He's been working him from the start, the abrupt turn around, the barely-there kisses down his neck, the soft drawling voice being a comfort, the way that smirk plays on his lips right before he kisses him.

  


The pressure in between his legs definitely does not help Miles to stay formidable. Alex is all over him, around him, in him and it's driving Miles crazy. He lets a moan slip down Alex's throat. 

  


“ _ Fuck _ .” he thinks, “ _ He got to me. With nothing but near innocent kisses in fucking hallway, for God's sake _ . _ ” _

  


Alex is the first to break the kiss, and it's with a huge grin plastered on his face. He hasn't stopped his attack in other places though. His breath still hits Miles’ neck, his hand still doing a half-assed job of comforting Miles’ aching skull, and his leg working its way up to put just enough pressure to drive him crazy. 

  


“Lookit at that, someone’s cheeks have gone pink,” Alex drawled, thumb smoothing over Miles’ rosy complexion. “It’s not my fault they’re like that, is it?” he continues, hand stroking its way to sit on the crook of Miles’ neck, thumb over his pulse.

  


“It is, it’s all yer fault, Al, now you’ve got yer kiss and more, you wanker-” Miles’ words began to falter as he felt teeth nip at his ear, then lips closing over the thin skin on his neck. Time slowing down as he nearly melted in Alex’s hold and-

  
  


“C’mon then, yer gonna owe me _number two_ _and three_ by the time we get there,” Alex chuckled as he pulls away from the younger lad, leaving him boneless on the wall, nearly slipping down. 

  


“Nuh uh, ya already got two kisses,” Miles protests, his knees still feeling rubbery.

  


“Oh no, love,  _ that only counted as one _ , now ya owe me two more for walking so fookin slow, mate, c'mon already.” Alex, pulling Miles along by the hand to presumably his dressing room.

  
  
  


+

  


Miles barely remembers how he walked in the small quaint little room, but the glass handprints on the mirror sure help jog his memory to why his neat tight slacks are pooled at his feet, Alex's boot adorned foot pulling them down with a growl.

  


+

  


“Al, can't you fookin wait? God, how desperate are you?!” Miles hissed in a rushed whisper, being tugged along by the older man, his feet dragging and shoulder staining as Al merely gave him a nasty grin in return soon followed by a remark that made the younger shiver.

  


“I get what I want, Mi... and that's you.” 

  


The thrill of being wanted or rather craved by Alex is a hot rush, Miles damn well knows from his pulse ringing in his ears and face feeling like it's lit aflame. He knows he's not the only one who's receive this grandiose high, judging by a certain blonde’s expression whenever the Northerner comes within view.

  


“Yer a spoiled brat, Alexander, that's wot ya are,” Miles retorted with a snarky smile spreading on his face as those limber long legs were rushed into the room, said legs stumbling as Alex pushed him against the countertop.

  


His own nimble fingers pushing back against the marbled surface to flip his torso around, a full 180° turn, only to get lost in the eyes of the man working his way between those delectable thighs. Miles giving his best impression of a deer caught in the headlights. It's warm chocolatey irises that are cornering him, and are definitely responsible for his knees growing weaker.

  


“‘m not desperate, joost a tad obsessed with these legs and what's between ‘em, baby,” Alex drawls as his face nuzzles the crook of Miles’ neck, baring his teeth as he chooses a delicate spot to sink his pearly whites into.

  
  
  


+

  


To be continued...

  


**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2??! Yes, no??  
>  
> 
> Hope this wasn't too terribly awful geez
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments & kudos if you liked!


End file.
